


Got Your Number off the Bathroom Wall

by Caeseria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance Week, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Fingerfucking, Idiots in Love, JuLance Challenge 2020, Keith has a big dick okay, Lance is a slutty boy and loves it, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, and Lance wants it, no slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: Everyone knows that Lance McClain likes to give head.  He's systematically worked his way through most of the varsity lacrosse team, but there's one player he's yet to score: Keith Kogane.[Aka the one where Keith has a magical dick that brings all the hot boys (one in particular) to the yard.]
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 725





	Got Your Number off the Bathroom Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Julance! I wanted to write something this year because I missed out last year, and I wanted to celebrate our favourite boy. For a long time I've wanted to write a slutty and sexy Lance, and I love the idea of them being a couple of years apart in age. 
> 
> Happy birthday Lance!!
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> (Many thanks to Faster Pussycat for the title! Go listen to the song if you love 80s cock rock. You won't be disappointed).

Everyone on campus knows that Lance McClain likes to give head. He's systematically worked his way through most of the varsity lacrosse team.

Everyone except Keith Kogane, that is.

Keith's been watching him since the beginning of the academic year. He's new to Altea campus, and Lance is a junior, a couple of years older than Keith. Keith's not sure what Lance is majoring in, other than sucking cock, but he's heard a lot about that (and how good he is at it) from other people on the team. Lance is sunshine personified; acres of gorgeous brown skin and startling, pretty blue eyes. He has thick, curly chestnut hair that Keith wants to sink his hands into, and he wonders if it's as soft as it looks. Every time Keith spots him across the campus court, or in the lunch room, he's smiling. In fact, Lance rarely seems to be serious, unless he's watching Keith. At first, it throws Keith off. He can't quite figure out why Lance is watching him so intently, blushing when he's caught and then looking away, orsometimes, leaving the room in a hurry. It makes Keith that much more curious about Lance McClain, and pretty soon, Keith has a not-insignificant crush on the junior. 

He can't help it, okay? Of course, Keith being Keith, he was born awkward, or so Pidge likes to tell him. Keith wants to slowly work up to maybe approaching Lance, see if they could go get coffee. Small steps, one at a time. Simple things so that Keith doesn't have a gay panic before he obtains his goal.

And _then_ he hears about the bathroom wall, and all his carefully constructed plans go out the window like so much smoke, officially putting Keith Kogane On The Fast Track to Success, as his older brother likes to say (complete with implied capital letters).

It's a Tuesday evening. They’ve just finished lacrosse practice and everyone else has taken off, leaving Keith to finish up his shower alone. He dries off and pulls on his joggers, dropping a towel over his hair and giving it an absent minded scrub while he cleans off the mirror with his other hand. 

And there it is, hidden in the corner, barely a scribble in sharpie on the tiles, but it might as well be a call to arms as far as Keith's concerned. Because every time he's been in here, there's been a ton of other people blocking the sinks and, consequently, those six words transcribed directly from heaven.

_For a good time call Lance ~ 928-7668_

Keith would like to think he's a gentleman, both in and out of bed. That he's chosen to methodically pursue the man of his dreams before he graduates. He has a detailed plan with a clearly defined goal: date Lance McClain before he dies or graduates.

Or.

Or he could just call the number on the wall, maybe rain check the endgame ‘til next week, and get a blowjob now. That's if the whole thing isn't a huge joke at the expense of all the freshmen, which is why Lance McClain always looks like he's laughing. The probability of this being the case rather than a magic number for blowjobs is high, Keith decides, reaching for his phone.

He refuses to look at his reflection in the mirror as he dials the number. He's gonna get the local pizza joint, isn't he?

"This is Lance," says a soft, amused voice at the other end.

"Um," Keith says. Fuck. Oh my god, it's actually Lance's phone number! What's he supposed to say now? "It said to call for a good time, so, er… I am?"

There's a pause and then a deep, throaty chuckle from the other end. "Kogane, right?"

Keith rips his ear away from the phone and glares at the screen like it's personally betrayed him. Lance is still giggling when Keith puts his ear back. "Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?" Lance's voice is breathless and rushed suddenly, and Keith can hear something that sounds like the slam of a door and some rapid-fire Spanish in the background.

"I'm in the bathroom where your stupid message is," Keith replies. "How else would I have been able to call you?"

That makes Lance laugh again, and then there's the sound of a car engine starting up. "Tonight's your lucky night, babe," Lance coos seductively. "I'll see you in five; don't go far."

Keith spends three of the next five minutes having that gay panic he'd tried to avoid earlier; a further minute pacing while staring at his phone, and another minute wondering if he should have done something with his hair.

He can hear footsteps outside the door then, and it swings open, revealing a tousled and somewhat breathless Lance McClain, wide-necked t-shirt slipping off one shoulder in his haste. He has sunglasses perched on his head, keeping his bangs out of his face, and he's sucking on a lollypop. 

Keith is _soooo_ fucked. So fucked. In all his fantasies, he's never entertained the thought that Lance McClain might have an actual, honest to god oral fixation and a love for candy. There's no time left to bail now; he's gotten himself in this situation, and he'll have to take the consequences. 

Lance closes the door behind him and leans back against it, one hand behind him as he locks the door with a loud _click_. He crosses his legs at the ankles and smirks around the lollypop. It's surprisingly coy and seductive, and Keith can feel his dick perking up in interest already. 

"So… Keith Kogane. Gotta admit I'm pleasantly surprised," Lance says with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. He sucks the lolly back in between those pump lips of his and hollows his cheeks. The message isn't lost on Keith, fuck no.

Keith shifts, throwing the towel over a bench and resting his phone on the small shelf just below the sink so it doesn't fall off. "Um," he begins eloquently. "I didn't actually think the number was real," he explains. "I figured it was a joke or something."

"But you decided it was worth trying?" Lance adds. "I like a man who's willing to take a risk, even when he doesn't know the outcome." Lance lets his gaze travel pointedly down Keith's bare torso, to his feet, and then back up again. "Gotta say I'm a little disappointed it took you this long to call though, Kogane," he purrs. "We could have been having fun for weeks."

Lance pushes off the door and, as he passes the sink, he drops the lolly in the waste bin and takes off his sunglasses, folding them and putting them on the shelf next to Keith's phone. He steps up to Keith and places a hand delicately between Keith's pecs, resting there. Keith's heartrate kicks up, and he parts his lips. He suddenly can't look away from Lance's mouth, and he has to drag his eyes back up to meet his gaze.

Lance smirks, 'cause he knows he's hot and that he's already got Keith in the palm of his hand. "Want me to blow you?" Lance asks, leaning in to breathe the words across Keith's ear. "Want me to suck that big dick of yours until my jaw aches with it? Since it's you, I might even let you fuck my throat. Yeah?"

" _Fuck_." Keith slips a hand behind the nape of Lance's neck and pulls him gently forward until their lips touch. He hears Lance gasp, a short, bitten off sound that Keith _knows_ he didn't mean to make, and then he's parting his lips, tilting his head to accommodate him as Keith sweeps his tongue inside. Lance wraps his arms around Keith's shoulders and arches into him with an eager roll of his hips, and Keith can feel that he's semi-hard already. As Lance deepens the kiss with a moan, Keith wraps his hand around Lance's slender waist and pulls him closer, backing him up against the sink.

This is just a kiss but they've got a rhythm already, like they were made to be together; Lance spreading his legs so Keith can get a thigh between them. Lance rocks on his leg, his body rolling like a wave, lost to the moment. Keith honestly expected Lance to fight for dominance, but he likes this soft, sexy version of Lance as well; it's appealing in a way he can't explain. Lance always seems very much in control in what Keith has seen in both him and of his academic career; he’s focused and smart, and Keith always assumed he would show that same authority in bed. 

"Fuck, I knew you were gonna have a big dick," Lance moans as he pulls back enough to trail his fingers down Keith's abs, scuffing through the trail of hair below his navel until he can cup Keith through his joggers. "I want this so bad." He curls his fingers around the hard length and strokes down, getting a feel for it. He gets a nice rhythm going, until Keith is fully hard and aching.

"It's all yours if you want it, sugar." Okay, not the smoothest line ever, Keith concedes.

Lance lets out a soft laugh and nibbles at Keith's ear. "If anyone else called me that, Kogane, they'd be on their ass on the floor right now." He nips harder; it sends a thrill of pleasure-pain down Keith's spine, to his balls, and he jerks his hips forward. The movement forces Lance higher on his thigh, and Keith tightens his hands on Lance's waist to hold him in place. He can feel Lance's dick twitch against his through those ridiculous boyfriend jeans he's wearing, and Keith has never wanted to get anyone out of a pair of pants faster. It's a shame that's not going to happen, but he'll take what he can get.

"Can I have it?" Lance asks breathlessly. "Give it to me."

Keith nods, leans in for another heady kiss that makes his head spin with the intensity. Lance is tugging at Keith's joggers, sliding them down his hips until he can tuck the waistband under his ass cheeks. And then he's dropping to his knees.

Keith's thought about this moment a lot – he's gay as fuck and Lance is the epitome of hot college boy – but the reality is _way_ better than anything his imagination could have provided. Lance kneels on the floor, looking up at Keith with wide, expressive eyes, and Keith is sure in that moment that Lance knows exactly what he looks like. He has one hand around the base of Keith's cock, giving it a quick tug, and his other hand is between his legs, pressing the heel of his hand to his own. "Don't wanna get too excited," Lance says with a wink. "You have no idea how damn hot you are, Kogane." He turns his head to nuzzle into Keith's cock, rubbing his cheek against it and closing his eyes for a moment and, when he opens them, he places a delicate kiss along the length before leaning back and licking and sucking at the head.

Keith can't help but reach out and cup the back of Lance's neck. He needs to ground himself because Lance is doing a thorough job of familiarizing himself with Keith's dick. He's like an epicurean; indulging himself in the purely sensual pleasure of it; Keith's scent and taste, how he feels in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head and then pushes down, lips sliding over Keith's skin, heated mouth like a velvet vise around him as he gets Keith's dick wet. Keith moans, curses under his breath as Lance gets to work. He never loses eye contact, lashes fluttering closed occasionally as he gets deeper, spearing himself on Keith's hard cock. Keith tries to stay still, but it's hard, holy fuck. He wants to grab a handful of Lance's soft, lush hair, push him down onto his cock and hold him there until he chokes, his fingers grasping at Keith's hips as he struggles, tears spilling from his eyes. He's thought about it during his darker fantasies, hell yes. Who hasn't?

He pushes Lance's bangs back off his forehead so he can watch, and he starts to move his hips in tiny pulses, his thrusts getting longer when he knows Lance can handle it. "Ah, fuck Lance, you feel so good."

Lance moans around Keith's cock, his cheekbones dusting pink with a blush. _Holy fuck_ , Keith thinks, _does this boy have a praise kink?_ No wonder he loves sucking cock. "You gonna be a good boy and swallow for me? Or do I get to paint your face?"

Lance's moan is more immediate this time, the sound vibrating down the length of Keith's cock, and isn't that something? Lance's eyebrows pinch like he's in pain, eyes tearing up, and then Keith looks down and realizes Lance has his hand in his own jeans, teasing himself even as he takes Keith's cock deeper, until his nose his pressed to the short curls at Keith's stomach.

Watching Lance McClain suck his cock is one thing; watching him jerk himself off because he's so turned on that he can't help himself it is another. Keith feels a surge of pleasure, tight and fierce, roll through him at the sight, and he clamps his hand down on the base of his cock. "Fuck, don't wanna come yet," he exclaims with a full body shudder. He can feel his orgasm start to crest and, fortunately, Lance takes the hint and pulls off; lips obscenely swollen and red, slicked with spit and pre-come. Lance lets out soft pants of exertion as he kneels there, looking up and considering Keith. He bites at his lip and tilts his head, finally removing his hand from his pants. His zipper is undone, and Keith is treated to the gorgeous sight of Lance's long, flushed, hard cock peeking out of his underwear. 

"See something you like?" Lance asks, spreading his legs and arching back on one hand so Keith has a better view. He pulls up his shirt so Keith can see his more of his gorgeous brown skin and those flat abs and, of course, admire his dick. Even as he watches, Lance's cock twitches, and a pearl of pre-come beads at the slit, sliding slowly down to the side before Lance reaches down and swipes at it, rubbing it back into the tip with his thumb and squeezing.

"I see a lot of things I like," Keith says truthfully. He tries to play it off as just a throwaway comment, but it comes out with a lot more sincerity than he intended. Showing his cards wasn't what he had in mind today, but he's played his hand just now, hasn't he?

Lance nods, as if to himself, and it's rather endearing. He rolls to his feet, body graceful like a dancer's, and pecks Keith on the lips. "Good, because I'm going to do something I wouldn't normally do – actually, never do," Lance says.

Keith frowns. "Huh?"

Lance laughs. "Keep up with me, babe. I've decided I'm gonna break my 'blowjobs only' rule, which, I might add," he cocks a hip and smirks, "has, so far, been an unbreakable one." He steps back into Keith's space and leans in for a slow, filthy kiss. "I want you to fuck me in the ass. You ever fucked before, Kogane?"

Keith's stomach flips pleasantly, because _damn_ , he's gonna get laid. This is even better than head. "Of course," he says. He drags Lance closer, until they're pressed dick to dick at last. He reaches down and takes them both in hand, stroking slowly until Lance lets out a little shudder of pleasure. "I've just not fucked a _college_ boy in the ass yet; I have academic priorities."

Laugh lets out a full on belly laugh at that statement, and it's the sexiest thing Keith's ever seen. Fuck, he might be more than just smitten with this boy after all. Lance bats his hand away from their dicks and steps back toward the sinks. "So… you wanna?" he says coyly, stripping off his shirt until he's bare chested, and Keith can get a proper eyeful of his slender physique. "I'll let you fuck me nice and hard; I wanna feel the whole length of your fat cock inside me."

In response, Keith takes Lance by the hips and manhandles him around until he's facing the mirror. He has the perfect face-on view of the way Lance's eyes widen momentarily and how he flushes, swallowing. Keith can see his Adam's apple bob in his throat, and he promises he'll get Lance to deep throat him – one day. "Like being manhandled, huh?" Keith notes, just to watch Lance get flustered, his hands gripping the edge of the sink. Keith steps away to look through his duffel, and returns with a couple packets of lube, which he places to the side. He watches Lance watch him through the mirror, and he gets up behind Lance, snug up against his plump ass, and grinds forward. Lance's eyes flutter closed momentarily, and Keith takes the opportunity to lean over and tilt his head, pulling him into a kiss. "You sure?" he asks.

Lance nods, impatient now. He reaches for the waistband of his jeans, but Keith bats his hands away. "It's my gift, I wanna unwrap it," Keith says. He tugs at the jeans, feeling them resist at first and then slide down, revealing Lance's tight black underwear. He hooks his fingers in those too, pulls them down until both are fit snug under the plump cheeks of Lance's ass, digging into his generous thighs. Keith grabs a handful of each butt cheek and squeezes, because _holy shit_ , he had no idea he was ever gonna be in this position. He tugs each cheek to the side, revealing Lance's tiny hole, and he can't stop a moan from escaping at the thought of getting his cock inside that impossibly small space.

"You gonna just look, Kogane, or fuck me?" Lance sasses. He sounds confident, impatient, but when Keith glances in the mirror he sees a needy, kiss-ruffled boy with messy hair and a pout to die for.

Keith smirks and lubes up a couple of fingers. He kisses Lance on the shoulder, watching closely as he reaches between his cheeks and slides a slick finger over his asshole. Keith wraps his other hand around Lance's torso, strokes his palm over Lance's dick and up, over his stomach. He circles gently with his finger until he feels Lance relax, until he can breach him with the tip. He works slowly, watching Lance for clues, making sure he's ready before he sinks down to the third knuckle in a single, slow glide that has Lance arching back and moaning at the sensation of being filled. He pulls out slowly, listening for the sweet little hitches in Lance's breath as he pumps back in, twisting his finger a little. He knows he's got Lance in the palm of his hand when he starts pressing back, and Keith lets a little of his smirk show as he kisses Lance's neck. He makes sure he has eye contact with Lance and says, "You like that, sugar? You look so pretty like this, all flushed and needy."

Lance makes an agreeable noise but won't commit verbally, although his cock does twitch at the praise, pre-come beading at the tip. Keith slips in another finger, working slowly, his thumb rubbing around Lance's rim just like he does to himself when he's teasing himself open. Pretty soon Lance is half bent over, fucking back onto Keith's fingers, chest flushed and mouth hanging open, little noises slipping past his lips. His nipples are hard points, and Keith can't resist rubbing across one of the tight nubs, pinching it. Lance's reaction is impressive; he squeaks, eyes wide in shock as he all but bucks back onto both of Keith's fingers. 

_Damn_ , Keith thinks. This boy has such a fine ass, and he's so expressive with his reactions. He kinda wants to hear Lance beg for it in that breathy, eager way that he has. "Gonna give you a third, okay?" Keith warns, waiting for Lance to nod, waiting for that little whispered _please_ he catches on the end of his exhale.

That third finger takes a little time to work in, and Keith has to take it slow. When Lance starts to loosen, he's breathing heavily, hands clutching at the edge of the sink. He’s watching Keith's face in the mirror, and he flushes when Keith meets his gaze. Lance is rocking back onto his fingers now, the slide much easier, and Keith twists his wrist, trying to find his prostate. It's a bit like the lottery; he's never managed to find his own—he can't reach it—so he's guessing here, working off a theory. That little twist is enough to make Lance moan though, and he gets a bit rougher, uses a bit more force in his thrusts, keeping them tight and long, but still slow. 

"Unnnn," Lance exhales with a punched out moan on a particularly firm thrust, " _Fuck_ , Kogane."

And _oh_ ; suddenly Keith understands. "You like getting fucked on my fingers, McClain?" he asks. He punctuates the statement with a twist of his wrist and a nip of his teeth at Lance's throat. "You want it harder?"

" _Yesss_ ," Lance hisses, pressing back to meet Keith's next thrust. Keith pushes him down roughly with a hand at his nape, knowing he likes being manhandled, and feels the way Lance's hole clenches around his fingers at the power play. At this angle he can watch his fingers disappear in Lance's ass; watch the way his tight rim tugs at his fingers when he pulls them out almost to the tip. It's like Lance's asshole doesn't want to let go; greedy for more.

And oh, Keith will give him more than that; he'll give him everything.

He steps closer and knocks a foot against Lance's sneaker, forcing him to widen his stance. He pops his ass out and arches his spine, because he's a natural slut, and Keith maybe _loves_ the idea of Lance being that eager quite a lot. With one hand pressing between Lance's shoulder blades, Keith now slips partly between Lance's legs, pressing into his hip from the side. At this angle he can rub off against Lance's perky ass cheek, and also use the position as leverage to keep him in place while he fucks him with his fingers. 

And fuck him he does, leaning over Lance's heaving, sweat slicked back. He starts picking up the pace, until, sure that Lance is loose enough, he starts to fuck him in earnest; short, sharp thrusts that jack hammer into Lance's ass, making him moan like a whore, bucking beneath Keith, until Keith's using his body weight to hold Lance down. Lance's body trembles beneath Keith's, voice growing louder in the echoing, tiled bathroom, but at this point, Keith couldn't give a fuck if the college dean walked in and expelled both of them. He wants Lance McClain to come screaming with _his_ fingers deep in his ass, and nothing short of the apocalypse is gonna stop him from making that happen.

Lance is so wound up that he's letting out short, hiccupping, breathless moans. His ass clenches around Keith's fingers, and Keith twists them on the next stroke, curling down. Lance does shout this time, hand flying out to brace against the mirror, and he shudders hard. "Oh fuck, Keith, don't stop, don’t stop," he's chanting. 

Keith risks a glance in the mirror and Lance is damn near a vision of perfection; fuck drunk and messy, begging for more with his not only his eyes, but his entire body. His cock looks painfully hard, dripping onto the tiled floor, and Keith maybe loses his shit a little at the thought that he's three-fingers deep in Lance McClain's tight little fucking asshole and he's begging for _more_.

Keith repeats what he did before and Lance shudders again. The sound of pleasure he makes is almost inhuman, and it takes Keith a few more strokes to realize he's probably found Lance's prostate _. Well, damn, that was lucky,_ he thinks.

He utilizes his new-found knowledge well, but doesn't abuse it. As much as he wants to drill Lance's prostate until he begs for mercy, that's something for another day. No, Keith wants to make sure Lance enjoys this, because he's trusted Keith beyond a simple bathroom blowjob, and Keith doesn't want to mess this up. So he goes back to the rhythm he found before, making Lance shake. He listens to the sound of his cries, the way he begs. 

Keith begins to thrust against Lance's hip in time with Lance as he rocks back onto his fingers, and Keith fucks him hard and fast like he would if they were actually fucking. But this – this is almost hotter? Fingers deep in Lance's tight ass, forcing his body to open for him, watching him writhe in pleasure as he comes undone? He crooks his fingers and brushes over his prostate, watching Lance tremble, and then Keith can feel that telltale pull in his belly that signals impending orgasm; a tight and instant wall of heatand pleasure-pain, curling up his spine. Lance's hole tightens, and now it's like a vice, and Keith also knows what that means.

"You gonna come on my fingers, sugar?" Keith teases, leaning over to kiss Lance's neck. "Gonna come from me fucking you like this? Can you take another?"

Lance shakes his head, and Keith contents himself with watching Lance's face in the mirror from over his shoulder. He wraps his other hand around Lance's waist, finger fucks him nice and hard in an unforgiving rhythm, and watches Lance fall apart. When he comes, he clamps down on Keith's fingers like a vice, body arching as he orgasms, releasing a startled shout. He goes immediately limp, and it's a good job Keith has a hand around his waist or they'd both be on the floor. 

Keith can feel his orgasm approaching, and he rolls his hips, thrusting against Lance's sweat slicked skin. He shifts until he's directly behind Lance, pulls his fingers free of Lance carefully, and rubs his cock between his cheeks, thrusting along the cleft of his ass. The head of his cock catches on Lance's softened rim with every other stroke, and Lance moans in approval. Even if Lance wants him in his ass, he's not gonna make it. His orgasm is approaching like a freight train, his breath heaving in his chest, body stuttering as he loses coordination. He tightens his grip on Lance's hips, pistoning hard, cockhead slipping just inside Lance's hole at the top of the stroke. Keith comes with a sharp gasp, a muttered swearword, and then he's filling Lance's abused asshole with his come. He pulls back, loving the way Lance writhes beneath him, and paints the rest of his come between Lance's cheeks and over his lower back and the swell of his ass.

Neither of them move for a moment. Keith is the first; he pulls Lance upright, has him grip the edge of the sink, and fetches a towel, which he lays over a nearby bench. Lance sinks onto the towel gratefully, body still heaving with exertion, and goes limp. Keith washes off quickly, and wets another small hand towel. He sits next to Lance and cleans him up, taking his time until Lance is simply resting there, head on Keith's thigh.

"You okay?" Keith asks, pushing his fingers through Lance's curly hair, sorting out the tangles. "Sorry if I went too hard there at the end; I got caught up in the moment."

Lance shakes his head and looks up at Keith. Somehow, he manages to disregard the fact that he's close enough to be staring at Keith's dick and that, if he wanted to, he could definitely take him in his mouth. Since Lance is ignoring that, Keith decides he can be a better person and do the same.

"I'm fine," Lance says after a moment with a smirk. He rests his hand on Keith's thigh. "More than fine. That was something else."

"Yeah, we didn't get to the main event, though," Keith adds. "Wouldn't have made it anyway; you're too fucking hot and I would have blown my load before I got inside you," he adds with a laugh.

Lance grins. "You know all the right things to say to a boy. That's a shame though; I still want that big cock of yours in my ass. I've been waiting for you to approach me all semester."

"Huh?" Never let it be said Keith Kogane is an oblivious dumb ass. Except when he is, of course.

"Ah, shit, really?" Lance sighs, and puts a hand over his eyes. When he opens them, he looks determined, and he sits up, leaning over Keith's lap so he's close enough to kiss. "Okay, Kogane, you hadn't noticed me staring at you with seductive intent since the start of the year? Really?"

"Well yeah, I just thought that – fuck," he adds. "I'm a dumb ass, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Lance looks like he just sucked on a lemon, rather than a fat cock. "But you could make it up to me by finishing what you started just now, but maybe somewhere a little more private. What do you say?"

"Yes?"

"Such a good boy," Lance purrs, and Keith feels his cheeks heat. Fuck, maybe he _also_ has a praise kink? Judging by Lance's grin, he’s noticed Keith's reaction.

Keith leans forward for a languid and exploratory kiss that goes on for long enough that Keith starts to feel like he could probably get it up again. "Your place or mine?" Keith asks eventually.

"If you want a large audience we can go to my place," Lance says with a laugh. "Big family."

"Okay, my place it is. My roomie's out for the night so we should be fine."

They both get their things together and tidy up, and then, before Lance unlocks the door, he pauses. "You got a sharpie?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" Keith digs around his backpack and pulls one out. Lance snatches it and crosses to the corner of the room, popping the pen cap and scribbling over his message and number so that it's unreadable. "Lance?"

Lance turns around with a blinding grin and taps the capped pen against his plump bottom lip. "Gonna get a new phone number I think. Lance McClain is off the market and has found someone better to do with his time. Good?"

"Good," Keith says and holds out his hand. "C'mon, let's get you fucked nice and good like I promised."

"Yessir!" Lance says excitedly, running for the door.

Yep, Keith's got a new problem, all right. And he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop by my social media! You can find me on twitter as Caeseria_nsfw and on tumblr occasionally as Caeseria :)


End file.
